goodtailsdollfandomcom-20200214-history
He Just Needs a Freind
Jamie was in her bedroom at the base, playing a game she'd just gotten recently-- Sonic R. "God, this thing rocks!" She mumbled, her eyes glued to the screen. Tails was playing with her. He nodded. They were doing two-player tag together. "Ya know, I heard this stupid thing once about how if you tag Super Sonic last, Tails Doll comes out of the TV and kills you or something." She stated. Tails raised an eyebrow at her. Jamie snickered. "Well, whoever thought THAT up must've been on drugs or something first time they saw it! What a superstition." She remarked. Tails laughed too. It seemed like hours before they stopped playing. Last thing they had done was two-player tag again- and they'd tagged Super Sonic last. They were going to prove that those superstitions is a myth. "That thing IS creepy as heck, but there's no way he could kill anyone. He's just a little doll, Idiot!" Jamie laughed. Tails nodded. Just then, the game shut off-- on it's own. Tails let out a squawk. "What the heck?" Jamie muttered. She shrugged it off. She walked away, looking at her iPod. She turned on her favorite Three Doors Down song, Love Me When I'm Gone. She walked, singing with the music. …Then the song changed. And plays "Can You Feel The Sunshine."Jamie flinched. "(..I know this somehow.)" She thought. She looked at her iPod- It was still on Three Doors Down. She raised an eyebrow. She turned off her iPod-- that song kept playing. "Oh…kay. This is getting weird." She mumbled. That's when she realized what the song was. "DUDE! That's Tails Doll's theme!" She squawked. Tails jumped and let out a squeak. "That's bad-- isn't it?" He muttered. Jamie shrugged. "No way. That thing's just a superstition!" She stated. She squeaked when the power went out. "Shoot." She said softly. Tails nuzzled against her fearfully. "I'm scared!" He whimpered. Jamie glanced around suspiciously. "So am I, to be honest..!" She whispered. She backed up, Tails still clinging to her. Her head hit something. She flinched. "That'd better not be who I think it is…" She growled. Whoever it was tapped her shoulder. She turned around. That wasn't a good move. She let out a yell when she saw who it was. "T-T-Tails Doll!" She stammered. Tails gasped, let out a wail and buried his face in Jamie's fur. Jamie looked at Tails, petting him gently. "I don't know whether to scream and run, or burn the son of a gun…" She yelled, glaring at the demonic doll. He floated there, staring at her with cold, black eyes. "Whatever you do, don't hurt Tails! Got that, ya plushy little devil?!" Jamie snarled. Then she hugged Tails tightly, willing to defend him with her life. Tails Doll floated closer. "I'm warning you!!" Jamie growled. Then she noticed his eyes glowing red. "Shoot… I should've believed those superstitions after all..!" She muttered. Tails Doll seemed to have heard her. He came even closer. Jamie hugged Tails even tighter, scowling at Tails Doll. Then something came to her. Maybe he just wants to have a friend.. But he can't, because everyone hates him? Jamie thought about this whole thing for a moment. "Maybe HE'S tired of all these superstitions, too… He's sick of being hated…" She thought out loud. Tails Doll stopped for a moment. "..He just… Needs a friend…" She continued. Tails looked up at her. Jamie looked at him. She kissed him, like a mother would kiss her child. She stood up. "Is that all you want, Tails Doll? A friend?" She asked him. Tails Doll nodded. "He understood you…" Tails stated. He was pretty wide-eyed right about now. Jamie looked down for a second. "(Should I really do this..?)" She thought. She nodded. She looked at Tails Doll, smiling. "…I could give that to you." She stated. Tails Doll floated there for a moment. Jamie held out her arms to embrace him. Tails Doll floated to her, letting her hug him. "…..Thank you…" He mumbled. The jewel on his head flashed, changing to a beautiful sapphire blue. Jamie smiled. "Don't worry, little one… I won't let anyone hurt you… Ever again." She assured him, petting his head. "..I will do the same for you. I'll protect you." Tails Doll vowed. Jamie looked at him, still smiling. She kissed his forehead.. Just like she had with Tails. And kept him with the family. His gem turned handsome grass green. Jamie treated him like a cute baby. Tomorrow, he turned into a really cute angelic doll. The next day, they went to the store and here's the list. Baby shampoo, baby book, baby bottles, baby blankets, bathtubs, bathnets, jogging strollers, walking strollers, other strollers, backpacks, sidepacks, frontpacks, diaper cans, diaper pins, diaper bags, diaper wipers, high chairs, car chairs, rocking chairs, potty chairs, and don't forget the binky. A week later, he decided to make a youtube account and met IceLucario64/IceLucario2012/FAMikeLucario/Mike The Master of Blender 3d Logos and became a friend with him. H